Pasajeros en tránsito
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Drabble• Después de dos años, finalmente Serena se atreve a hablarle al chico que la cautivó en el metro, sin sospechar lo que el jueves les depararía.


_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos ellos son propiedad de Naoko

_Resumen: _Después de dos años, finalmente Serena se atreve a hablarle al chico que la cautivó en el metro, sin sospechar lo que el jueves les depararía.

* * *

"_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista […] tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres."  
— La oreja de Van Gogh, 11 de marzo._

* * *

**Pasajeros en tránsito**

**Drabble **

Era lluvioso, y parecía un día casi normal, esperaba el metro venir para subir en él. En realidad lo esperaba todos los días, me emocionaba porque podía verlo; a él. Nunca supe en qué momento me había enamorado, pero así había pasado. Cada día a la misma hora. Me gustaba trabajar en el periódico, era columnista.

Vestía con botas de hule y con el paraguas transparente, lo apretaba, tenía que ser hoy, lo había pensado desde la noche, hoy tenía que decirle mis sentimientos. Para mí, era guapo, sin duda, vestía siempre a trajes, con un celular en la mano, arrogante sin más, siempre fruncía las cejas y nunca me prestaba atención, yo a él sí, hablaba fuerte para que me oyera, pero nunca me notaba, ni siquiera me volteaba a ver disimuladamente, un día me caí encima de él y ni siquiera me sonrió me levantó ocupado en el teléfono.

Suspiré tranquila, me sentía como una pequeña jovenzuela, y era raro, no sabía su nombre, no sabía prácticamente nada de él, ni siquiera si tuviese novia o no, era mujeriego se le veía a leguas cada día que tomábamos el mismo metro rumbo a la misma dirección, le sonreía a todas las chicas bonitas menos a mí. Agradecía que lo tomara y que fuera el metro elevado, después de dos estaciones más nos internábamos subterráneamente.

Mi amiga me había dicho que estas eran mis mejores ropas y que lucía de modelo, si luciera como modelo quizás ya seríamos novios desde antes. Es raro, siempre nos metíamos en el mismo vagón, cuando vi las luces venir, me dolió el estómago. El metro se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas como siempre y pude ver tu fisonomía, suspiraste y sonreí mientras me metía.

Sacaste tu celular, la luz de la mañana te daba de lleno, haciendo brillar más tu cabello y tus ojos zafiro. Hablaste molesto de algunas cuentas en el banco, lo regañaste de inepto, me senté al frente tuyo, haciéndome más pequeña en mí asiento, me daba miedo. Lucías tan apuesto… y yo me había vestido así para ti. Fruncías las cejas y la nariz, hablando con desdén como si aquel trabajador tuyo estuviese a tu lado, me sentí efímera. Cuando colgaste, sentí que mis piernas se habían vuelto de resorte y me levanté, me miraste con curiosidad pero volviste a voltear tu vista a la inmensa ciudad.

Me quedé viendo el piso, por un rato, apretando el paraguas, apreté el tubo de donde me agarraba, viendo como el agua se resbalaba por el vidrio del vagón. Me paré enfrente de ti, alzaste una ceja, decodificando, no sonreías, no hablaste.

— Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? — Tartamudeé, me ruboricé pensando que tú me odiarías, que me dirías lo tonta que soy, y es que no soy muy bonita quería agregar, pero no podía evitar que me había enamorado del chico desconocido del metro, no podía evitar que sus sarcasmos, sus risas, su aroma me habían enganchado.

No contestaste, tampoco me sonreíste y suspiré nuevamente, quizás tenía novia. Cerré los ojos y escuché tu suspiro.

Volví a abrir los ojos y estabas enfrente de mí, eras mucho más alto de lo que yo imaginé, me miraste y me sonrojé, el tiempo se había parado, no supe si era para bien o para mal, pero allí estaba, después de dos años había vencido mis miedos al hablarte.

— No te conozco — habías dicho neutral —. Pensé que te irías de repente en esta estación — me sonreíste —. Me habías espantado.

Suspiré, el jueves me había cambiado mi vida, quise llorar.

— Serena Tsukino — me apresuré a decir como tonta aunque ni me habías preguntado mi nombre.

— Siempre rechazo los camiones, ¿sabes? — Comentaste como no queriendo la cosa — Me tardo más cuando llego en metro, pero vale la pena — me tomaste de la mano cuando las puertas del metro se cerraron, anunciando que entraríamos a la siguiente estación.

Entramos al túnel y la luz se apagó. Me soltaste la mano y yo te solté agarrándome fuertemente del tubo, mis manos empezaron a palpar, buscando tu contorno mientras mis ojos se acomodaban a la repentina oscuridad, siento tu cara y sonrió, siento tus labios contornearse, mientras me agarras de la cintura con fuerza.

— Seiya Kou — pronunciaste, mientras un repentino temblor se sintió, abrí los ojos asustada, apretándote más, esta vez ambos caímos al piso —. Tranquila — me susurraste, mis manos volvieron a buscar tú cara, apreté los labios y decidí darte un beso. Me emocioné al pensar que después de dos años me había vuelto valiente, que así quizás tendría un novio, me emocioné que tú también me abrazaste con más fuerza y me besaras.

Sentí tus lágrimas, finas, cayendo por tu cara, mientras me abrazabas — Estará bien todo, ¿sabes? — La voz se te quebró, pude imaginarte llorando, pese a la espesura de la oscuridad — Te quiero.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba otro estruendo en el vagón, aquella mañana de un jueves, brindándote el último latido de mi corazón.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

No lo pude evitar, por supuesto que esta historia propiamente dicha no es de mi autoría, está basado en la canción de La oreja de Van Gogh, 11 de marzo.

Lloré, y me puse a escribirla ahorita mismo aunque estuviese lavando mi ropa, papá me enseñó la canción y me dieron ganas de escribirla, en realidad la historia iba a ser Minako/Yaten, pero a último momento cambié los personajes, no sé, aún no me siento preparada para una historia así de ellos.

Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde el 11-M, pero me da muchísima tristeza esos eventos terroristas, aún mi mente no comprende por qué hacen eso las personas radicales, por qué se desquitan con los civiles, cuando si alguien a quien ellos deberían de culpar es al gobierno. En realidad saber que en cualquier momento te pueden matar, o que algún desastre nos pueda matar en un santiamén me hace pensar que en verdad los seres humanos somos demasiado frágiles.  
**  
Dejen reviews :)**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
